


#24 He's Our Man!

by stilinskihalefamily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, Derek is a Sexy Cheerleader, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Lacrosse, Lacrosse Player Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Stiles, Stiles probably has urban dictionary memorized, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskihalefamily/pseuds/stilinskihalefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles on the lacrosse field practicing for the first big game of the season. With all the good players, i.e. Jackson and Isaac, gone he has somehow made it to first line. And to say he’s nervous is understatement. So he’s practicing his ass off.</p><p>He’s been out on the field for an hour when he sees Derek trying to sneaky and hide behind a tree. Stiles lets him hide behind that tree for a few minutes but it’s unnerving feeling eyes on you but not seeing the person the eyes belong too. So he ends up saying, “Stop being such a creeper, Derek. Come help me practice.”</p><p>“I’m not a creeper.” Derek says, walking across the field to where Stiles is standing a few feet away from the goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#24 He's Our Man!

**Author's Note:**

> Based of this post: http://captain-snark.tumblr.com/post/119141919303/no-but-derek-stumbling-on-stiles-practicing-on-the

Stiles on the lacrosse field practicing for the first big game of the season. With all the good players, i.e. Jackson and Isaac, gone he has somehow made it to first line. And to say he’s nervous is understatement. So he’s practicing his ass off.

He’s been out on the field for an hour when he sees Derek trying to sneaky and hide behind a tree. Stiles lets him hide behind that tree for a few minutes but it’s unnerving feeling eyes on you but not seeing the person the eyes belong too. So he ends up saying, “Stop being such a creeper, Derek. Come help me practice.”

“I’m not a creeper.” Derek says, walking across the field to where Stiles is standing a few feet away from the goal.

Stiles lobs a ball at the goal, missing by a mile, before he turns toward Derek. “According to the urban dictionary definition of the word, you are.” Stiles tells him.

Derek laughs at that and Stiles smiles. Derek’s come so far from the broody, Alpha werewolf he was a few years ago. “Yeah, and how does urban dictionary define creeper?” He asks a teasing tone to his voice.

“As,  _a person who does weird things, like stares at you while you sleep, or looks at you for hours through a window. usually a close friend or relative. you know right away if that person is a creeper or does creeper things. It is not hard to spot the creeper_.” Stiles rattling off the definition with ease.

Derek laughs again, making Derek’s eyes crinkle at the edges. It makes him look carefree and that makes Stiles’ stomach flutter. “Only you would have the urban dictionary definition of a word memorized.” He says, looking around at all the balls on the ground, none of which have actually made it into the goal.

Stiles flushes, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah, as you can see I need a lot of practice before the game on Friday.”

“I’ve heard stories about you making goals before.” Derek says, picking up Stiles other lacrosse stick and twirling it. “Why are so nervous?”

Stiles shrugs, kicking at the dirt. “I always someone cheering for me when that happened. Like my dad or Lydia.”

“The whole pack is coming, you’ll have people cheering for you.” Derek tells him, reassuringly.

Stiles nods. He knows with him, Scott, Kira and Liam all on the team the rest on the pack usually comes too. “It’s not the same though.” He says shyly, not meeting Derek’s eyes although he can feel him staring. “I like knowing that someone is cheering for me.” He admits.

“They will be cheering for you.” Derek says, not getting it.

“No, uh, like specifically for me.” Stiles tells him, his blush starting to travel down his Derek and below his workout tee shirt.

“So, like your own personal cheerleader?” Derek asks and Stiles swears he can hear the teasing tone return to his voice. When he looks up Derek is still smiling, making his stomach flutter again.

“Y-yeah, I guess you could say something like that.” Stiles stammers, nodding. “Is that horrible?”

“No,” Derek answers quickly, placing a ball in the net of the stick and easily tossing it into the goal.

“Show off.” Stiles mutters when the ball he tosses goes straight over the net.

“What does this cheerleader look like in your head?” Derek asks, shaking his head and chuckling as he tosses Stiles another ball. Stiles fumbles a bit but he catches it.

“I don’t have a look in my head.” Stiles says, sending another ball toward the goal, and missing again.

Derek crosses his arms a bit with his head cocked. “So as long as they’re cheering for you, you’ll play better?” He asks with a thoughtful look.

“Why you thinking about volunteering?” Stiles asks, trying to be flirty. “You gonna be my sexy cheerleader?”

Derek rolls his eyes throwing a ball at Stiles and pelting him in the chest.  "I’m not going to be anyone’s sexy cheerleader.“ He says as Stiles winces in pain, even though the ball didn’t hurt him at all.

"Aww, come on, Derek, you’d look amazing in a sexy cheerleading uniform.” Stiles says, pushing Derek’s shoulder playfully but of course the dude doesn’t even more.

“Mhmm,” Derek hums, chuckling. “Can you really see me cheering, Stiles?” Derek asks before he starts waving his arms and in the most monotonous voice Stiles has ever heard starts cheering, “Stiles, Stiles he’s our man..”, by this point Stiles is laughing so hard he can barely hear Derek. “If he can’t do it, it’s really likely someone else can.”

Stiles stops laughing stares open mouth at Derek. Derek who is now laughing hard at the indignant noise Stiles makes. “You think you’re so funny don’t you, big guy?” Stiles asks, picking a ball up with his lacrosse stick and throws it Derek.

Derek keeps laughing as he tries to dodge all the balls Stiles is lobbing at him. “I think I’m hilarious.” He admits, catching on of the balls and tossing it back at Stiles.

“Yeah, you’re the funniest.” Stiles says, sarcastically, keeping up his assault. “Hey, I think my aim is getting better.” He says after a few minutes and Derek’s still laughing a giant grin on his face.

♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚ 

Friday night Stiles is standing in the middle of the field, holding his lacrosse stick with a ball sitting in the net.

What the hell is he suppose to do now, he wonders, looking around at his team mates. They’re all telling him to run, to score. But he’s terrified, and rooted to the spot. If he misses they lose, but if he makes it- if he makes they win.

He’s still rooted to the place and the other team is racing toward him. He looks to the bleachers to see Lydia and Malia sitting there with Theo. And that’s when he sees Derek, sitting next to his dad holding a sign. A sign that reads ’#24 He’s Our Man!’

Stiles is flushed and panting for the running back and forth he’s already done. And he’s tired. Bone dead tired. But seeing the sign sends adrenaline coursing through his body.

He turns on his heel and takes off toward the goal. He can hear the crowd screaming, counting down the seconds left in the game. He doesn’t listen to them, just focuses on his cleats digging into the ground and raising his stick. It’s only after he tosses the ball that he hears the crowd roaring and realizes that he made the goal. That they won.

Stiles beams as he team mates swam him and he feels Scott clap him on the back, but his attention is on the crowd, watching as Derek gives him a private smile and small nod before he give the sign he’s hold a cheerful shake.

♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚

“That was an amazing shot out there, kid.” His father says, pulling him into a hug and slapping his back.

“Thanks, dad.” Stiles says, hugging back tight but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking for Derek over his dad’s shoulder.

As the sheriff his father is way too attentive. And with one last pat to his back his dad pulls away. “He’s over there.” He says, pushing Stiles in the direction of Derek.

Stiles sends his dad a smile, pushing through the crowd to get to Derek.

“Hey,” Stiles says, rubbing his neck shyly as he stops in front of Derek. He realizes that he's covered in sweat and probably looks like crap but he’s so happy that Derek came. “You decided to be my sexy cheerleader after all.” He says, teasing.

Derek smiles at him and shrugs. “Yeah, I would’ve gotten that uniform we were talking about but you know, last minute.” He says, teasing Stiles back.

Stiles laughs and shakes head. “Well, you could make a paper bag sexy. So, uh, a leather jacket, tight shirt and pants is a good alternative to cheerleader’s uniform.” He says with a shy smile, blushing. "So, uh, anyway, I’m your man, huh?“

Derek chuckles, looking down at the sign he’s holding. "Only if you want to be?” He says, making it sound like a question.

“Let me do this, and you tell me what you think.” Stiles says, stepping closer and pulling Derek into a kiss.

Derek breaks the kiss, pressing their foreheads together. “I think that’s a yes?”

Stiles nods, smiling, “Yeah, that’s a yes.” He says, surging forward for another kiss.

If ask Stiles, he’ll tell you he scored twice that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stilessredhoodie on Tumblr!
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
